ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyōjin Hasashi
| style="color: rgb(178, 183, 242); font-size: 35px; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight: bold; text-align: right; padding: 10px 10px 0px;" valign="bottom" width="20"|” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top: 0pt;"|Kyojin Hasashi is the Lieutenant of the 08th Regiment of the National Galbadian Army ,and a self-proclaimed "Hellwraith" ''who dresses ussually in Galbadia formal suit, or in a plain tank top and leather pants.He is frequently singing or playing melodies on his guitars, as he is a artist.OnDuty, He seems to be a professional and cold person,really calm,and a dedicated hard worker, when he's in the mood.But his true nature is revealed when the curtains of battle fall down. |} Personality Kyojin appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance,very kind and silent, interested and very talented with music, as he frequently plays his quitar and sings with almost angelic voices.But this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and an unstable mind.Kyojin is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin when he is fighting or killing somebody. He believes that death is the only salvation "anybody", even smiling before his presumed fight against Yuge and the students.However, there are people he would protect, Like his sister or Maybel Kessler, who is unknown for what that girl is to him.There is probably one person Kyojin dislikes to the point of hate,and that his comrade and fellow Lieutenant, Zayn, for they are two different edges.Despite that, Kyojin is a talented military strategist and good leader.He's quick to react,and strikes down his enemies with speed and precise strikes.He is also a very good diplomat, as he is very manipulative. Character History Kyojin is not of Galbadian blood.He is actually from Timber, and his parents were part of anti G- Group, Timber Owls.From the start of his life till the end of his first year, which ofcourse can't remember, would be peaceful, until the day Major Hasashi and his troops found about his family and went to Timber to stop a plan Timber Owls had.Their meeting was halved as Galbadians infiltrated the small base, and all of them were executed, but Kyojin.He was spared and was raised under his care, like a Galbadian. In his childhood, it is said that,Kyojin was a silent and gentle kid interested very much so in religion.So, he became part of a temple.During his days his buddhist senpai's picked on him and beat him up, constantly, or even abuse him, for he was smaller and weaker, or because he had quite female attributes.Major found about that and so he took him away for a couple months, to live with him and his younger sister, which was Major's true child. He learnt swordmanship from him,aswell as Aozora.When he returned back to the temple, the high priest there said "They are probably suffering. They are weak, unfortunate foolish people living in a fanatical world.". Kyojin then wonders if there is anyway to give those people salvation, asking God/Godess, "Why did you decide death should be "painful" without experiencing it yourself?" Some years later, now a young man, Kyojin finds a wounded cat and so he treated to the wounds and saved him.But the othe other kid which bullied him, beat him again,even if he fought with valor, and tortured the kitty to death.Heartbroken, Kyojin grabbed a spiky pipe which was lieing somewhere close, and attacked them.In the meantime,the high priest was looking for him.In the end,he sees Kyojin sitting under a shrine of mutilated corpses,hugging the cat's dead body with a happy grin. Kyojin then said "I have understood the "salvation" of the living", meaning that the only way to be saved from this world, is to be taken away from it. After that, he left the Temple himself and was forced to take care of Aozora Hasashi,and get a hobby in music and singing.His father had to leave for missions many a times so they were mostly alone.Soon, Kyojin had become quite famous in Deling for his rock music, which made him alot happy.But,in months, his "father" was killed by SeeDs and so he was thrown into "adulthood" whether he liked it or not.Quitting his carreer and Aozora for N.G.A.(National Galbadian Army), Kyojin became soon attracted to the Para-Magic Fire as it embodied salvation according to him. He made friends with a strange boy with metallic arms and grew up and raised their way up in ranks together over the years, until Johnny decided to leave.Now, 5 years later Kyojin is an Lieutenant and worthy enemy against SeeDs as he fought against two fairly well, and even kidnapped Miss Balamb (Maybel Kessler).He will rise in ranks so he will bring salvation to this world! Relationships 'Aozora Hasashi : The younger sister of Kyojin. He may not show it, but he loves his "sister " dearly and will do anything he can behind the curtain to protect her. '''Yuge Oshiro :The SeeD he respects as an equal.That strawberry kid manipulates the iceas well as he manipulates the flames and so he sees him as an arch nemesis.They have opposite personalities, but little they know both are connected with the bonds of Timber.Someday, a dreadful final fantasy will take place between them.Let the battles begin! Zayn Nocturnis: 'The other Lieutenant of N.G.A who he despises.He is the newly promoted Lt who acts cocky before his senior and thus goes against his orders and suggestions.These two fight over the fate of the 08th Regiment. 'Maybel Kessler: A energetic and kind girl Kyojin seems to like alot, despite she's a Garden student.It was her Kyojin kidnapped away, as she is Miss Balamb,and good with maps.Believing she is of use, Kyojin uses her as an navigator for Centra expenditions or as means against Garden.Funny enough, Kyojin is over protective over her and seems to enjoy talking to her about things ,and her weird hobby of UFO hunting.Like as if he can be a kid once again. These two are considered friends, and it can be assumed will do anything for each other. Extra/Keepsakes * Kyojin has an old guitar 'locked deep inside his mansion in Deling, which is a reminder of his old life as a rockstar. *'Pictures 'of earlier days ,happy ones with father and sister.Also in his mansion *His '''necklace '''from when he was a young monk hopeful.This contains many bittersweet memmorries for him, and so, he wishes not to meddle with it. *'Hasashi Longsword: The sword carried by his "father" passed down on to him.He used it with pride in earlier days, but fearing of tear, wear and rust, he placed it in his hall room, keeping it as a dear weapon to remember. *Kyojin frequently is slacking down.He still has habits from his "peaceful" days as a monk,afterall.He ussually sleeps whenever '''he can, should he be not caught. *Kyojin is quite picky with manners and way of speaking'''.He rarely curses and dominates a well-mannered composure.Perhaps, it's fragments of his days as a monk mixed with the "elitism" of his days in Deling? thumb|300px|right|Thisn is to describe young Kyo in his momment of "enlightment" thumb|300px|left|Kyojin when he's thinking. thumb|300px|right|Main theme.